Infiltration into the Lighthouse
The Infiltration into the Lighthouse was a successful attempt by Izel to steal the Gravity Containment Device from the Lighthouse. Background The Gravity Containment Device was created by Leo Fitz to contain the Fear Dimension which was the combined power of the Black Monolith, White Monolith and Grey Monolith. Later, the device was reinforced.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.14: The Devil Complex Izel, an ancient entity, claimed to have been the original owner of this power source and intended to reclaim it. Before arriving on Earth, Izel had sent her minions, the Shrike, ahead of her. The Shrike had built a tower as a landmark near which Izel planned to land with the spaceship she was currently using. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were on board the ship with Izel, forced to help her get to Earth. Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D. had apprehended Sarge, a mysterious man who was set on destroying Izel, no matter the death and destruction that could occur as a result. After losing faith in his leader, Jaco had left Sarge's team and joined S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.09: Collision Course Part Two Infiltration When the S.H.I.E.L.D. team boarded Izel's ship to rescue Fitz and Simmons, the team was told not to engage with Izel, however, when the team split up, Jaco and saw Izel alone and after a quick discussion, decided to apprehend her by surrounding her while they were able to take her by surprise. However, while Jaco approached her location from one direction, Izel secretly used her powers to possess Davis' body before he could react. Izel fooled the rest of the team by posing as Davis until the team returned to. Assuming Izel was still on the ship, Jaco returned alone with a powerful bomb and sacrificed himself to detonate the bomb and destroy the ship. Seeing the ship's destruction, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team mourned Jaco's death, but celebrated Izel's defeat. shoots Sarge]] Meanwhile, Izel continued to pose as Davis during the celebrations, eventually leaving the festivities, likely to search for Sarge. When Izel came across Melinda May alone in the corridor, Izel shifted from Davis' body to May, leaving a disoriented Davis to return to his room and sleep off what he thought was a hangover from the party. Now using May as a host, Izel found Sarge kept imprisoned and without saying a word, shot him in the chest and head. With May now appearing to have gone crazy, the team apprehended her and began questioning her. Izel took the opportunity to switch to another host, now going into hiding and leaving May extremely confused and upset at suddenly waking up to see her team considering her hostile and dangerous. try and figure out who Izel is in]] After considering May's lack of knowledge and memory regarding the event and other crew members seeming to have similar blackouts, Director Alphonso Mackenzie called for a lockdown while the source of the issue was found. There were already discussions about the possibility of Izel being behind the strange occurrences, but suspicious individuals appeared not to have been able to remember their own normal memories, so it was decided that crew members would be tested with lesser-known memory recollections in order to prove they were themselves. reveals herself]] When it seemed that there was no further way to keep up the ruse, Izel revealed herself, threatening the team. When the team did not yield, Izel took control of Davis' body again, allowing him to fall from a high ledge where he died on impact after hitting the floor. Izel then took control of Mackenzie's body, knowing that he would have more control and access in the Lighthouse. Using Mackenzie's access and holding his own body hostage, Izel escaped and found the hidden Gravity Containment Device which contained the power she desired. Leaving Mackenzie's body incapacitated outside, she obtained the device.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.10: Leap Aftermath confronts Izel]] A newly-recovered Sarge approached Izel after escaping his confinements, but before he could attack Izel, she revealed that they should not be enemies as he was actually her long-lost lover from a time where they both had incorporeal forms. Izel insisted that she had not taken away his family or memories as he had thought and that the human form he had possessed was confusing him. Izel pushed Sarge to remember his real name and he quietly realised that he had known the term "Pachukutiq" all along but did not realise it was his own name. Izel continued to plead with Sarge, but since he continued to question this new revelation, she was forced to leave him behind until he could fully come to his senses. References Category:Events